How i got into your arms: a Jayden and Emily love story
by My-Legacy-Starts-Here
Summary: ummmmmmmm i think i already explained this in the first chapter, but! its a fan fiction on everyones dream couple...well my dream couple. Jayden and Emily. i do as many chapters as i feel and i am very open to any ideas and suggestions and dont forget to reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** ** _How I got into your arms: a Jayden and Emily love story._**

 **Disclaimer: anything power rangers isn't mine its Sabans and I really want power rangers but full credit to them but the romance and everything after this or in this story Is mine and my own creation. That's what a fan fiction is, you know?**

 **Oh gosh. This is going to be long so you can skip it but, I would like to thank this site because I always wanted to post a fan fiction and make it come true in my own mind and imagination. I'm not sappy but just saying. So, no action of romance in this chapter but the feelings are totally there trust me, there will be one event but I will write two sides of the story, how Jayden felt and how Emily felt or feels. If you are confused then let me know and I will change it and just mash together their thoughts. AND if you want I will start a flame called the bursting romance of Mia and Kevin but that's a poll you will or can vote on. Ok that's all. PS sometimes I will have to make this rated M for mature because there is some steamy scenes but it doesn't detail or describe anything bad at all so the parts will be forever hidden but I want to add more than kissing but haters going hate but I still won't budge or care or change the story because 50% of the time its rated T. (the other 50% is the time is where you either die from cuteness or pee your pants due to the awesomeness of the scene) so without further ado, enjoy** ** _How I got into your arms: a Jayden and Emily love story…_**

 **Chapter one- Watching and wishing. Part one Emily's perspective.**

"Go! Go! Samurai!" we all chanted in unison the familiar call when it's time to morph we all ran into our symbols and got ready to fight with our swords high. It was any normal day except we fight evil.

"Emily! Watch out!" Jayden called as more moogers started to sprout around her. But in one or two slashes of her earth slicer she was able to dim it down to about half of what she started with.

"Silly silly rangers. Soon you will go kaboom!" the ugly nighlock repeated as more moogers appeared. All of a sudden I noticed that the moogers were a distraction to us all so the nighlock could blow Jayden up. I didn't think before I took action and ran to him and I said "ill cover you!"

"No Emily don't!" just as the words left his mouth he blew up and went into the air. I felt like crying. But no, this isn't the time for tears, so I ran as fast as I could to Jayden's side. He was demorphed and clutching his chest.

"Jayden…" my eyes stung and my face was wet. We had to get him to ji but first, first all I felt was anger and rage so I stood up and ran towards the nighlock screaming "earth slicer!" so loud I even startled myself on the level of…well, rudeness. But I didn't care.

With a few strikes of my earth slicer he then grew, and we couldn't form the megazord but we were able to fight with our separate zords anyways and defeat the nighlock. I immediately run to Jayden with tears in my eyes.

I thought he was gone for good and with that the sealing power. I leaned over him as he still looked in pain but alive. He was wiping the tears off my face when he passed out. That was the moment everything went blank. He meant a lot to me, and after he passed out I just stood and could hear the sound of my heart beating.

When we walked In the Shiba house with Jayden in Kevin's arms Mentor Ji looked like he saw a ghost and he too stood there. But unlike me he snapped out of it and placed him on the recovery bed. I was anxious when he came out of the room. "Can I come in? Is he awake? Mentor please tell me"

"He is awake and weak and you can visit tomorrow. It's very late. Good night Emily." And with that I was dismissed. But I was so worried that I went inside anyway. He was indeed awake and sitting up in his bed looking out the window. He looked happy to see me yet at the same time confused.

"Hey Jayden, how are you feeling?" he chuckled a little and responded.

"Very sore. Mentor Ji said I couldn't train or do anything but rest tomorrow"

"Well you need it. If I would have covered you fast enough you wouldn't be in this bed. I would"

"Emily, you don't need to save me every time I'm about to get blasted. Because if I don't and I let you take the blame then I would always feel bad"

"But you shouldn't! I choose to do what I do because-"he cut me off.

"But it's my duty as your leader to make sure that nobody is hurt because of me so if keeping that standard means getting hurt then so be it, because I feel so bad every time one of you guys take the fall for me"

"But I care for you Jayden! I care about you so much more than a friend or a teammate and I hate seeing you hurt! I hated seeing you pass out today. I don't care how you feel if I stand in front of a blast for you because I care enough to do that and I don't know why you don't see that!" I was so surprised by my tone that I turned around and started to walk out.

"Emily" kept walking

"Emily please wait, I'm sorry. I care so much for you too, please don't leave" keep walking…

"Emily. Wait" and then I felt a hand holding my arm. When I turned around Jayden was there in front of me. Before I said a word he leaned in and kissed me, I didn't care because I kissed him back and it felt like I could fly-it felt like I was flying and I didn't want to land. After our kiss we just held each other and I heard the sound of his heart beating and out breath were in unison. I didn't care that it was late, I just didn't want to let go. I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.

 **So. How was chapter 1…? I will post Jayden's perspective tomorrow along with the new chapter. I hope you liked it, including my Senpai watching this right now. So don't forget to review and good night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers samurai or any other power rangers**

 **I am working hard on getting this done! I promised a friend I would get chapter two up soon so…here it is! No more long paragraphs…PS get ready to be sooo mad at me but do not throw your device away. Just wait with time all will be resolved**

 **Chapter two-Finally here. Part one Emily's perspective**

My eyes fluttered open when I felt Mia shake me awake with impatient arms. "Wake up Emily! Wake up! You're going to miss breakfast! Stop sleeping in silly!"

"What the, huh? Sleeping in? Its only 6:45…" she looked at her clock on the night stand and it read '7:26' she immediately awoke "wait WHAT"

"yea I know you seemed like you were having a good dream so I didn't want to wake you but to sleep for this long…is crazy" the words were setting in. I did have a good dream. It was about when Jayden kissed me, it was when I could fly…

"Hello…Em, are you in there? Hello" I again snapped out of my trance. 7:35. I'm going to be late for training…

"Sorry!" I scrambled out of my bed and went to put on my training cloths. When I ran out hopping on one foot putting on my shoes I noticed mike and Kevin were chuckling at my rushed struggle. I was confused until mike was hiding a clock…I looked over his shoulder and saw that the clock said '6:55' I was annoyed and not in the mood.

"MIKE!" I started to chase him around the living room then stopped. "You know what. I'm just going to get breakfast and start training." I ran by the breakfast table and grabbed whatever toast I could find and stuck the flakey triangle piece of bread in my mouth. When I went into the training area outside Jayden was already outside training with the dummy.

"Jayden! How was your night? Wait you aren't supposed to be out here you need rest" I was getting worried because he looked fine but look again and you can see he is obviously in pain.

"I'm fine. Another second wasted is another second master xandried gets to try to flood the earth" I wasn't budging. Maybe if I get him to put the wooden sword down…I went towards him to get the sword.

"Here, Jayden you really need some rest you were hurt badly yesterday. Please Jayden can I see the-OW!" it just so happened that he wasn't really watching and instead of hitting the dummy's face, he hit the one in front of it. Mine. Ouch, that was going to leave a mark…but hey it got him to stop!

"EMILY! Omg I'm so so sorry here can I see it? Can you stand? I'm sorry I should've listened the first time" he looked like he was just about ready to cry. I could see he felt bad and it wasn't his fault. But I was kind of dizzy…but I'm fine and I didn't tell him that I was dizzy because that would make him feel worse…

"I'm fine Jayden it was just like a little tap see? I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry about me ok? Wasn't your fault so don't sweat it. You can owe me one later ok?" I gave him my biggest bubbly smile in the world and he almost bought it…until

"Stay there I will go get you a ice pack I promise. Stay there." He ran to go get a ice pack and came back about 5 minutes later with a pack of frozen peas. Those always healed me up.

"Here hold still…" for someone so tough and serious his words were so nice, and a little calming. The words were so kind and sweet that they went down like warm honey and I couldn't help but daydream about how perfect he can be…serious but gentle, tough but patient. He was the perfect guy. I thought he was saying something-he was. I got out of my daydream and realized he was speaking and I didn't hear a word.

"What?" I asked curious. This made Jayden worry even more.

"Are you sure you're ok? I said is that better?"

"Oh sorry, I was just caught in a thought. Of course this is better because I'm fine."

"Ok if you say so. What were you thinking about?" Jayden was obviously curious and I couldn't help but tell him the utter truth.

"You. And that kiss last night. That just made me so happy" and I could tell that telling him the truth made him happy because he had the biggest smile on his face and leaned in and kissed me. It was a long kiss and I kissed him back and I felt that I needed him, more and more.

"So how is training guys?" after we heard mike we immediately separated and Jayden shot him a death glare.

"Doing great mike. How's that door while it hits you on the way out?" he sounded annoyed and I couldn't blame him. I was pouting with the ice pack on my head.

"Amazing dude" mike replied as he was walking back inside.

"So…what are you doing tonight Emily?" Jayden's nice like tone immediately returned back to his sweet tone and mood. My heart brightened at his words.

"Nothing why?" I was very happy and excited but I was trying my best to sound curious like we did not just make out.

"Well because I was wondering. Will you go out with me Emily?" I automatically knew what I was going to say but I had to keep it casual but couldn't help myself!

"Oh hell ye- I mean of course I would love to go out with you Jayden" he just started to laugh.

"Ok then" he said during mid laugh "I'll pick you up-or well take you-at 4. Ok?'

"Ok. Can you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope."

"But Jayden!-"I was about to beg. I hate secrets

"It's a surprise" he said in a mocking tone. And walked off.

Ok 2:30 now. I ran to go get ready for my date with Jayden. Just saying those words in my head sent little electric bolts through my body. At 2:39 I had a yellow dress with pink and green flowers on it and a whit sweater and ballet flats. Then I went to go get my makeup done and that was finished at 2:50. Then I was dress and almost ready at 3:15. Then at 3:45 my hair was all done then I grabbed my purse and went into the living room to wait for Jayden. A few minutes later it was 3:59. And Jayden was out at 4:00. He looked so handsome, he had a red silk buttoned shirt dress shoes, and some denim jeans. All he did was stare at me like he just saw the sun for the first time. And that made me happy. I had to say it but I didn't want to. I broke the trance of his stare.

"So are you ready to go?" I asked and he blinked and shook his head and came to his senses.

"Oh yea of course! Um you look really nice Emily" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok guys have fun!" Mike said "but not too much fun ok Jayden?" he had a teasing father voice and threw something at Jayden. It was a small square and I looked and turned red as I saw the words 'CONDOM' on the square and I quickly hurried out the door. Jayden glared at mike.

He opened the door for me and I smiled. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see" I hated this surprise thing.

"Ok please can I have a hint?" he just grinned.

"Ok here's your hint. It's where we will have our date" he was laughing while I gave him a look. After a few minutes we were there and I almost cried. It was the starry night restaurant I said I loved so much with the open patio with tables and the music and I couldn't help but to squeal with joy and give Jayden a hug. He just smiled and held me in his arms.

"This is amazing…I can't believe this. It's perfect Jayden." He looked very impressed with himself as a slow dance song came on and he grabbed my hand.

"Shall we?"

"Oh um...i'm too clumsy"

"Don't worry, I will always be here to catch you Emily" I blushed and took his hand and he picked me up and twirled me around and I screamed with laughter. The only way he silenced me is when he pressed his lips to mine, this felt great and the night was amazing and we just stood there rocking back and forth holding each other in each others arms. I knew how I felt, but did he feel the same? I was about to say something before he opened his mouth.

"Emily, I know we have been dating on one date but well I really care for you Emily and I think me…"

 _ **Find out how Jayden feels next time and stay tuned and please don't kill me! I hope you like it and see you tomorrow…..*evil grin***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger's samurai or anything power rangers**

 **FINALLY GOT OFF OF MY LAZY BUM TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. I also decided to get this story done before anyone like maybe…*cough cough* my BFF kills me because she was waiting for this specific chapter for 2 weeks now. But she rushed me a little so I decided to be evil : ) but anyway without further wait-2 weeks to be specific- here is chapter 3! P.S warning you may want to wear a dipper CAUSE IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL PEE YOUR PANTS. And this is one of the chapters where it's rated M a little. Enjoy…**

 **Chapter three-Locked. Part one Emily's perspective.**

We sit in the starry night restaurant where I was about to tell Jayden how I felt as we danced, but he started to open his mouth so I let him speak first,

"Emily, I know we have been dating on one date but well, I really care for you and I feel like we have been going out for more than one date. Emily I think I may…" before we could finish that sentence we were surrounded by moogers and we forgot our samuraizers so we were focused on getting rid of them first but they seemed to be only after Jayden.

"Jayden watch out!" I screamed as I saw the bow and arrow moogers take their aim at Jayden and everything ran through my head too much, too fast and I didn't think at all, when the arrows fired I jumped in front of Jayden and took the hit and fell to the ground with a great pain in my chest.

"EMILY NO" Jayden screamed as he saw me hit the ground. He used the chair from the table we were just sitting on less than 10 minutes ago. I was still awake and there were tears in my eyes when Jayden finished the pack of moogers.

"Emily...why? Please tell me why you shielded me?" there were already tears running down his face, and soon I felt something wet run down my face too, and he wiped the tears away. I knew the answer to his question even before he asked.

"because" I said laughing a little "I vowed to protect the ones I cared for no matter what, right?" as soon as the words left my mouth he pressed his lips to mine and lifted me from the ground, still kissing me. It hurt my chest and I realized my yellow dress was stained with red. He stopped kissing me and rested his forehead on mine before he picked me up bridal style.

"You know, as much as I love this. We have to get home to ji. You are getting weaker you can barely stand…Emily?!" when the words that formed my name left his mouth, my slowly closing eyes opened as Jayden was taking me to the car. He put me in the seat and buckled me, got in the car and drove. Before I knew it I passed out thinking of the date.

I woke up the next morning in the recovery room and Jayden was there next to me holding my hand, from the looks of the bags under his eyes, Jayden might have been here all night so this was the first thing I said.

"did you stay here all night Jayden?' there was obvious worry in my voice. He woke up in his half asleep half-awake trance and almost automatically covered my hand he was holding with his other one and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Nights actually, but I was able to sleep on the other bed or in this chair next to you" I was obviously shocked by the word 'days' because he rubbed my hand to try to keep me calm.

"h-how long was I gone?" I asked, although I fear the answer of the question.

"A week. But Ji says after today you can come back to training tomorrow" what?

"No, no way. I'm training with you today" I said. I was out too long.

"But Emily, you need to recover"

"But Jayden please, it's what I want" this is the moment when I realized the utter pain in his eyes from seeing me in this bed for a week, and I didn't even realize it. I leaned in and touched my lips to his.

"Ok, fine. I'll stay in bed" I realized that what I put Jayden though was worse than missing another day of training. I let him see the one thing he never wanted to see, one of us trying to sacrifice ourselves for him. He looked at me with his green/ hazel-ish eyes and he was thankful, but it also looked like he wanted more than me saying I would stay in today…

"thank you, and I am really glad to see your beautiful, bubbly smile again…" before I could let him finish, I kissed him realizing that I too, wanted what he wanted from me, I closed the blinds behind me and I went back to kissing him, and he kissed back, but it felt like it wasn't enough, I needed to be closer to him, I need him, I love him. I knew what I wanted but I was too shy to say anything.

But Jayden however, seemed to want exactly what I wanted because he gently pushed me down on my back on the recovery bed, and got on top of me, but he paused.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" he asked. I could see that he wanted this. So I answered with a kiss.

"Yes. I'm sure" he then, started to kiss my neck, it felt natural and this moment was pure bliss for us both. He continued to kiss my neck when I started un-doing the buttoned shirt he had on. He was laughing into my neck when he lifted the blood-stained dress over my head and threw it to the floor and started laughing more.

"Seriously? Yellow underwear?' I started laughing too.

"It's my color, ok?" once his shirt was off I began working on his pants and once I got them off I started laughing harder

"Says the one wearing red boxers" once our clothes were off Jayden brought his lips back up to mine.

The situation continued for a little more, like an hour, then we both fell asleep holding each other.

I woke up with my head on Jayden's chest with my hand in his coffee brown hair. He woke up and kissed my head.

"I would love nothing more than to lay here with you all day, but we have to get ready for training" I pouted and he laughed at my disappointment for training. I got up and my legs were numb so I wobbled a little and Jayden held me keeping me still, he steadies me with his hands gently on my waist. I can't help but wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, but we quickly come back to the task at hand.

"Thanks" we put on some training cloths and we walked out but before we could do anything the gap sensor went off and we both ran out the door and into the city with the others.

When we got there-morphed and all-we saw that the moogers were triple the amount they usually are. And just like the other night, every time I tried to attack a red slimy moogers, they would walk right past me. This is getting strange. Real strange. But even though they ignored me I didn't ignore them. I still took down some with my earth slicer, but they kept coming, like a distraction. It wasn't long until a prism like nighlock comes.

"I'm going to try to keep him busy until you guys can get rid of the moogers!" I yelled. I might as well be useful while the moogers don't fight me.

"Ok but don't get to close" says Jayden and the others nodded and agreed.

When I get close enough to throw my earth slicer he stopped and started laughing, I was confused and the next thing I knew he blew me up with a prism blast. All I heard was ringing in my ears and I got up, I was still morphed but coughing blood.

"Ooh look, you still aint giving up girly?" the nighlock laughed and shot another blast, but this time the prism trapped everyone but me in a glass case. They were banging and screaming for me to run. Mostly Jayden. He was trying every disc he had to try to break free.

"Now, time to do my job" laughed the nighlock as he sent another explosion. I was the only one affected. Why just me? Either way I was demorphed and coughing more blood and I could hear Jayden screaming 'you will never get away with this nighlock' and I knew, I was going to die.

"Jayden! Jayden!" I had to tell him how I felt. He looked at me with hands pressed to the glass and as the nighlock got closer I took one breathe and let it all out. "Jayden no matter what happens or what has already happened I want you to know no matter how many dates we have been on, that I love you Jayden"

"Emily! I…" before he could finish, the nighlock that was now above me, swung his sword down and after that everything went black, but I could still hear Jayden's screams in my head.

 **OMG that was fun to write. I hope you guys didn't pee your pants. But still! Does she die? Does she not die? Only I know…told you I was feeling evil today. And what did Jayden really want to say? All will be answered in chapter 4 and 5 of** _ **how I got into your arms: a Jayden and Emily love story.**_


End file.
